


Ten Thousand Nights

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnland, Gen, POV Female Character, Snippets, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First place winner in the <a href="http://spnland.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnland.livejournal.com/"><b>spnland</b></a> 'Location, Location, Location' short writing challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ten Thousand Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First place winner in the [](http://spnland.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnland**](http://spnland.livejournal.com/) 'Location, Location, Location' short writing challenge.

Lenore remembers.

She remembers waking to the delicious scent of fresh baked bread from her father’s bakery every morning.

She remembers waking to the delicious scent of her father’s lifeblood splattered across the floor. Grief and terror and hunger curdled in her gut, gums prickling with sharp teeth as she ran from the monster that had taken both their lives.

She remembers hunger. Burning, gnawing hunger.

Hunger, hunger, hunger.

Ten thousand nights of hunger, an unceasing battle of instinct versus will.

Then Eve’s voice - calling, beckoning, raising the hunger within her from the familiar torturous growl to an irresistible scream.

She can still taste the man. Licks for the last traces of him in her mouth. A Good Samaritan in a beat-up old Volvo who had spotted her collapsed on the sidewalk and pulled over to ask if he should call 911. He wasn’t her father. But he was someone’s father.

For the first time, Lenore is more afraid of the hunger than she is Purgatory.


End file.
